The Proposal
by AlphaGirl404
Summary: Its been a year since the events of Lego City Undercover. Chase thinks its time to ask Natalia the big question. But Forrest Blackwell has returned to seek revenge on Chase. WARNING if you havent finishe Lego City Undercover be advise theyre are spoilers!
1. Chapter 1 Thinking and Briefing

The Proposal 

It was just an average beautiful day in Lego City. Everyone doing their usual business, though today might not be the same for the city's famous cop Chase McCain. For a while now he and his girlfriend, Natalia had been dating ever since the infamous criminal, Rex Fury, was back behind bars. Even though Forrest Blackwell was still on the lose they're hasn't been any sign of him, even though he's still wanted not many people are worried about him.

Chase and Natalia had been through so much, during Rex's first trail, Chase had accidently revealed that Natalia was the one who got the information to catch him. This had cause Natalia to go into witness protection meaning she had to change her job, last name and even her hair color. Chase was so guilty about this he just left Lego City and wasn't seen for 2 years until Rex escaped.

When news struck that Rex was on the lose Chase had been called back to find him once again. During that time he tried to fix his relationship with Natalia. Natalia on the other hand was still upset with him, she even tried to leave the city. But she found out that her dad was missing and she had to stay and find him. At first she refuses Chases help but after a few squabbles she accepted his help and apologizes to him for being such a pain to him. Then later after that Rex was caught again and since then Chase and Natalia had been dating.

It's been a year since these events happen and Chase had been thinking about taking his relationship to the next level. He wanted to propose to Natalia. He already ask her father permission but he still feels nervous about it. He feels he should ask his friends for advice.

Chase was about to walk into the police station when his phone ring. "Hello", Chase ask, "Hey Chase it's me", the voice on the phone was none other then Natalia. "Oh hey Natalia, how's your morning", "Good yours", "It's fine"," caught any bad guys yet", "not yet, still haven't found Blackwell and Rex is still behind bars", "Well I'm not worried too much about Blackwell, Chase", "Even though he kidnapped you?", "Kind of". Chase chuckle at that. "Well I have to get to work now Chase, talk to you later?", "sure Talia", "bye". With that line said the 2 hanged up their cell phones.

Chase headed inside, only to be greeted by his friend, Frank Honey. "Hiya Chase, how youre doing", "Fine Frank, You?", "Yes sirre!" said the optimistic cop. "How have you and Ellie been doing Frank", "Our marriage is doing just fine". After the events of Rex Fury's second arrest, Frank and Ellie started dating and got married 8 months later. As Chase and Frank were chatting about their morning Ellie turned up.

"Morning Chase, how's your morning", said the southern accent girl, "Its been fine, yours","Swell", replied Chase. Ellie then notice something odd with him. "You alright Chase, you seemed to be a little off this morning", "Well that's what I want to ask you guys about", "Well then tell us about it", Frank said. Chase then begin to tell how close he and Natalia had gotten, and wanted to tie the knot.

"Well Chase honey, if you want to propose to her, take her somewhere special", Ellie replied, "Well how did Frank propose to you Ellie?", "Allow me to tell you that my friend" Frank said. "It was a lovely evening and I toke Ellie on a romantic date and had dinner at the hotel that my parents owned. And then after dinner I toke Ellie on a walk in the park and that's where I ask her to marry me", "Thats nice" Chase replied, "It was" Ellie replied.

Just as the conservation ended Chief Dunby had walk in the room. "EVERYONE, BRIEFING ROOM, ONE MINUTE! Everyone groaned and started to walked slowly to the briefing room. "If everyone's not in the briefing room soon, you have to buy me donuts for a MONTH!". With that said everyone suddenly began rushing to the briefing room. "That's more like it!", said Dunby.

**Briefing room**

Everyone had taken their seats and were talking. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!", Dunby shouted. With that said everyone had turned their attention to Dunby. 'Alright listen, as you may all know Forrest Blackwell has not been seen or heard for a year now and we're still looking for him", Dunby said, "A year ago he tried to illegally build a colony on the moon after a failed attempt to build an apartment complex with a shopping mall", Dunby explained.

"Chief If he's been gone for a year now why are we still looking for him?" Said DaMumbo, "Cause he's a criminal that's why and all criminals must be put behind bars!", Dunby explained, "Well sorry for asking", DaMumbo said, "Chief, do you think it's possible that he could be hiding under our noses", Dr. Watsit said, "What makes you say that?" Dunby said, "It elementary my dear chief", said Doorlock Homes, "There hasn't been one criminal who had never hid under our noses!", Dunby said, " What about Rex Fury then?", Chase pointed out. With that everyone besides Dunby began to laugh. "Very funny Chase, anyways whether he's hiding from us or not we still have to keep our guard up no matter what!", "But what he's in here right now planning to kill us all!" Shouted Harry, "Harry how much coffee did you have today?" Dunby asked, "Why should care?' Harry asked, "Nevermind, but my point is that everyone must stay on their guard understood". Everyone nooded in a agreement. "Good, briefing over! Back to work!", Dunby said.

**Hey guys I hope you like the first chapter of my new story. Sorry to say that AaSa may be on hold for a while sorry but I hope you guys like this. Bye for now:D**


	2. Chapter 2: Mecry's hospital and other th

The proposal Chapter 2

**Mercy's Heart Hospital**

Natalia had just finished her morning rounds and was taking a break in the employee lounge. She quite enjoyed her job as a doctor though she sometimes misses being a reporter. Upon entering witness protection she had to quite her old job and had to go to medical school to be a doctor. Surprisingly she was quite good at that job. As for her look, she missed being a brunette but to be honest she does look good as a blond. After entering witness protection she tried to find Chase to make up with him but she discovered that he had left the city causing Natalia to be devastated. As the 2 years went by she had try to adjust her new job and life without him.

When Chase called her that peculiar day she should've been happy but instead she was still angry at him for revealing her identity, even though she knew it was an accident. She even tried to leave the city, but that had stopped because her father, Henrik Kowalski, had gone missing. Chase wanted to help her find him but she refused but after a series of 'squabbles' she let Chase find her father. She also apologized to Chase for being such a pain in the brick. As things started to heat up Forrest Blackwell had kidnapped her in order for her father to give him the password for his device. Luckily Chase had rescued her and her father and stopped Forrest and Rex Fury.

Natalia loved her father so much, he was the only family she had left. After her mother died when she only a teenager he was the only person to look up to. Her mother was Natalie Kowalski. Natalia and her mother were very close to each other. But one day when Natalia was 18 her mother was killed by a mugger, but it wasn't a few years later she discovered it was Rex Fury that killed her mother, leading her to testify again him. After the whole with Chase she at first regretted it, but she later was fine. Rex behind bars had just make her happy. Even though she isn't to worried about Forrest Blackwell, she still afraid that he will get her as an act of revenge, but she tries not to worry.

Natalia really did love Chase, ever since Rex was put behind bars again she and Chase had rekindle their relationship. They have had 1 good year of dating (plus the few years before the whole 'Identity crisis's ')

She does wonder if she and Chase be together for the rest of their lives. Of course just because you're in witness protection doesn't me you can't get married. But still Natalia has always been daydreaming a life with him, such as getting married, starting a family, and growing old with him.

"Natalia?, Natalia? Earth to Natalia", said a voice, "Oh sorry", Said Natalia. She looked up and saw her friend/co-worker Sally. Sally is one of Natalia's closes friends and one the few that that knows that Natalia is in witness protection ."You alright dear? ", Sally asked, "Oh I'm fine, just thinking", Natalia said "About Chase?", "How'd you know Sal?", "You're always thinking about him Talia", "Oh right hehe", "Did they find forest Blackwell yet?" Sally asked, "Not yet", Natalia replied. "Do you think they'll ever find him Sal?", "I don't know, do you?", "Yes and No?", "What makes you say that Lia", "Well for the 'No' because he doesn't want to return to our 'society', as for 'Yes' he 'sweared' his revenge on Chase but I doubt that", "You sure you should be saying that Lia? After all he did kidnapped you", "He only did that just to get the password out of my father", "But still Lia I be cautious if I was you", "I appreciate your concern Sal, but I can take care of myself, now that Chase taught me those self defense moves he learned from some guy named Barry", "Just thought I should tell you Lia", "Thanks *looks at her watch* looks like my break is over, see ya Sal", "See ya Lia". Natalia then leaved the Employee lounge and headed back to work.

**Somewhere no where**

A man in a black suit had walked up to a big chair. "Are the men ready" said the man sitting on the chair, "Yes sir, all is ready", "Good, my revenge will begin tonight, and I don't want you to mess it up understand me Fred?", "Yes sir, but may I ask, what are we doing again", "Don't you people ever pay attention at these planning's?", "Uhhh", "Anyways, as you may probably know a year ago I was going to make a wonderful society on the moon. But all that ended when…ugh…HE ruined it!", "May I ask boss, who is HE", "Are you kidding me", "Uhh no sir", "HE happened to be….Chase McCain", "Didn't he stop Rex Fury", "Yes Fred, and you want to know what he did?", "What did he do boss", "He….RUINED MY PLANS!", "ooohhhh".

"So I decided now is the perfect time to cast my revenge on the wrenched cop, but first I thought we should visit an old friend", "and who is that friend boss?", "Rex Fury", "What. I thought you fired him after he failed to kill Chase", "You're correct Fred, but I have been thinking that some people deserves second chances, and after all I'm gonna need the help of someone who hates Chase just as much I do, isn't that brilliant Fred?", "I guess boss", "Don't guess Fre, when my revenge is complete, I'll be smoother than the Brickster, I'll be more sinister then Sam Sinister, and I'll be smarter than the evil Ogel himself! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….", "Uhh you okay boss?" "Yes Fred, sorry about that, I always wanted to say that", 'Okkkkkaaaayyyyy", "Anyways go gather up the men and be prepared for every little thing that might happen", "Like what boss", "Like Chase McCain", "Oh right,you got it boss", "And Fred please do call me by my name please", "Okay, Forest Blackwell".

**HEY HEY HEY Its chapter 2 HAZZAH**


	3. Chapter 3: Kidnapped

The Proposal Chapter 3

Chase's apartment 11:30 p.m

Chase had just walked into his apartment. He had a long day, after the briefing, he first he had to deal with morning traffic, then the 3 clowns that Chase arrested last year, escaped from Albatross Island and Chase had to catch them again and the clowns were surely were not happy to see him, then Clutch and Studski's car got stuck in a ditch, then Frank got his head stuck in a toilet…..again, then he had to help Ellie move some heavy boxes, then he had to get Dunby's donuts, and he had to get coffee away from Harry after he drank 6 shots and boy he really put up a fight. Yep it was a hard day indeed but that's what the life of a cop is about. Chase then sat down on his sofa after he got something from the fridge, and he turned on the TV showing the Lego City news.

"..And the latest Segway scooter incident had almost hurt 100 people", said the male news anchor, "Boy guess I should tell chief to be careful on that Segway then", Chase said, " in other news, today marks the 1 year anniversary of the second capture of Rex Fury, thanks to the city hero Chase McCain", said a female anchor, "although Rex may be behind bars many think that Forrest Blackwell may return", "I might agree to that, for those for you don't know what we're talking about, Forrest Blackwell was once Lego city's greatest people but after the scandal 3 years ago Forrest Blackwell had never build anything again", explained the male anchor, "2 years later he seemed to got over it but turns out he was a villain all along, he even made Blackwell tower a rocket", "The rocket would've destroyed Lego City and would've claimed over thousands of lives if it weren't for the LCPD and Professor Kowalski", said the female anchor, "Then, Chase McCain himself went to space and found out that Blackwell had made a colony on the moon. Chase then stopped Blackwell and Fury but Blackwell had escaped", "And after a year Blackwell has not been seen or heard, though many say he's hiding under the city" said the male anchor, "Some say he could be hiding in the city and we don't know it", said the female anchor, "If you do see Blackwell call the LCPD", "In other news gas prices are up to 20 cents now", started the male anchor. Just then Chase's cell phone ringed, "Hello, who's is this"

"Its me, Natalia", "Oh hi Talia, I thought you got of work hours ago", 'Sally had to take care of some business and I volunteer to take her shift", "So you took a double shift?", "Yep, and boy I'm exhausted , '"Hey I had a long day too Talia", "Really what happened Chase". Chase then recalled everything that happened. "hahahaha, how did Frank get his head stuck in a toilet", " I don't know, that guy is very weird in so many ways", "But funny, I can see why Ellie loved him", "yep. Where are by the way", "Walking home", "You sure you don't need me to pick you up" "I think I can handle myself chase" Alright just checking, "I understand Chase" ,Hey Natalia", "Yes Chase?", "Are you busy this weekend?", "No why?", "Well do you remember our first date", "At the paradise sands beach, of course Chase".

Flashback

Chase and Natalia were walking down on the beach of Paradise sands. The water was smooth, hardly any people at the beach, and the sunset just made the scene even better. "Hey Talia want some ice cream, I'll pay for it", "Sure I guess", "You alright Tal?", "Yeah I'm fine", "That doesn't sound like it, come tell me, what's the problem?", "It's been a month since you know", "oh I see". Natalia was quiet for a bit. "I can't believe it's been a month since she died"," I know but at least you have your dad Talia", "I know but she always been there all my life but I don't know if I can handle the rest of my life without her", "Natalia, I think your mom wouldn't want to see you like this, "I know but I'm not sure I can handle it and not to mention who did this to her", "Natalia, Chief Gleeson promised your father that she'll find the murderer ", "What if they don't", "They will Natalia, the LCPD have solved many crimes and I can assure you they will find the son of a brick", "Thanks Chase, that kinda does make me feel a little better", "Not a problem Talia", "So you still up for paying for that ice cream", "Anything for you Natalia". Natalia just had to giggle at that.

Chase had bought the ice creams and he and Natalia had sat down on the sand. "Hey Natalia", "Yes Chase", "Can I tell you something", "Sure what is it?", "Well I know you and your dad are going through a hard time right now and I understand", "And your point Chase", "My point is that Natalia I think I kinda like you", "You do?" "Yeah, I understand if you don't have feelings for me", "Chase, I've meaning to tell you this to but I think I like you too", "You do?" "Of course what's not to like about you, your caring, nice, funny, a bit naïve at times, smart and handsome", "Really? You don't say", "oh shut up", Natalia said playfully", "Hey", "I was only kidding Chase", "Oh, I knew that".

End of flashback

"Do you think I was still naïve" Chase said to the phone, "A little, but you're still a smart guy", "And…", "And sweet and handsome too Chase, so what were you going say" "What?", "You ask if I was free this weekend and I said yes", "Oh, I just wanted to know if wanted to go Paradise sand beach", "Chase I would love to-AUGH!" "Natalia are you alright?", "LET GO OF ME YOU THUGS!", "NATALIA!", Chase just continue to hear what was happening over the phone, he would send help be he hads no idea where Natalia is. It wasn't until there was dead silence that Chase spoke up. 'Natalia?"

"Natalia can't come to the phone right now", said a man's voice, "Who is this?", Chase demanded, "None of your beeswax copper, and if you shut up we won't hurt Natalia", said the man, " Listen to me sir, I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for a ransom, I can tell you I don't have any money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; fighting skills that I have develop in a short period of time. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let Natalia go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not arrest you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will arrest you", Chase threaten the man. The man didn't say anything but just breathe deeply and slowly for a few seconds, then he man spoke "…good luck", He then hanged up the phone. Chase then immediately dial the chiefs phone number.

'McCain, this had better be important if you waking me up this late!", "Dunby, Natalia has been kidnapped", "What by who ", "I don't know but we need have to save", "Alright McCain I'll give another briefing tomorrow, but GO TO SLEEP". Dunby then Hanged up. Chase sighs and decided to go to sleep, and it was the longest night of his life

**OH NO Natalia has been kidnapped. Will Chase find her also who did kidnapped her?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Search begins

The Proposal Chapter 4

Morning had arisen in Lego City and Officer Chase McCain had just awoken from a long agonizing sleep. He had hardly slept last night due to the fact he had heard Natalia's kidnapping on his phone. He would've sent her help but he hadn't know where she was. From when he left his apartment to arriving to LCPD he couldn't feel anything but guilt. As he entered he was immediately greeted by Honey and Ellie.

"Chase, are you alright?" Frank asked.

"Yes Frank. I'm fine," replied Chase.

"We all heard what happened to Natalia," Ellie said.

"Oh you, do?" Chase said.

"Everyone knows Chase," Frank said.

"But everyone knows we're going to try our best to find her," Ellie said.

"Cause we're the best!" the optimistic cop shouted.

Chase chuckled at that statement.

Meanwhile in chief Dunby's office he was talking to Mayor Gleeson on his police communicator.

"I appreciate the help mayor but I still think we can find McCain's girlfriend."

"I understand Dunby but I still think we should have a city-wide search for her."

"Fine Mayor I'll take your idea for a city wide search, but before that we're going to figure out who might've taken her."

"I understand. And Dunby?"

"Yes Mayor?"

"I suggest that until we find Natalia you should be nicer to Chase."

"Nice to Chase McCain?!"

"Only a little bit. From what you told me he heard Natalia's kidnapping on his phone. He's probably feeling guilty right now."

Dunby groaned, "Alright, fine."

"Good. Bye chief."

The mayor then hung up and Dunby then just set down his communicator. He then picked up a donut and took a bite out of it. He thought about how he can be nicer to Chase McCain. He had to admit it must be hard worrying about a girlfriend who was kidnapped while talking on the phone and able to do nothing. When Chase McCain first started as a cop he amazed everyone on how good he was. He was even better than Dunby. Since then Dunby started feeling hatred towards him. But in reality, Dunby was impressed with Chase's skills and hated to admit that Chase was better than him. Dunby sighed and looked at his watch and realized that the briefing is in 3 minutes. He left his office and went downstairs.

Briefing room

As everyone was chatting, Chase was in the front row quiet. Usually he was always happy and looking forward to the day, but today wasn't his day. He noticed Clutch and Studski walking towards him.

"Hey Clutch. Hey Studski."

"Hey Chase. We heard what happened to Natalia," Clutch said.

"Who hasn't?" Chase replied.

"The entire police station knows," Studski said.

"I noticed that Studski," Chase said.

"Listen, if it helps me and Studski will drive around and try to find clues to find out where she is."

"Thanks guys."

"And if somehow she never gets found we have a list of online dating sites," Sudski told him.

"Uh Studs, that's for another time. Anyways we better sit down," said Clutch.

With that the pair left to take their seats. Chief Dunby then walked in the room and stepped onto the stand.

"Alright I'm going to take this from the top. As most you may know Natalia Kowalski, the person who helped us catch Rex Fury 3 years ago has gone missing last night as she was walking home," Dunby started, "According to McCain, she was allegedly kidnaped by a group of men while they were talking on the phone. Is that right McCain?"

"Yes Chief."

"The mayor has already distributed a city-wide search for her but first we must start with finding out who might've taken her. My idea is that we search the area that Natalia was looking."

"Do you know where that is chief?" DaMumbo said.

"Uhhhhhhhh, MCCAIN! What do you know?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know," Chase said.

"Well that's helpful McCain," Dunby said sarcastically.

"Well I think Natalia has a couple of friends at Mercy Hearts. Maybe they might now," Ellie suggested.

"McCain! Do you know any of Natalia's friends?"

"Well I think she has this friend named Sally Pitcher," Chase said.

"All right it's settled. We go to the hospital, find Sally, look for clues and find Natalia."

Mercy's Heart Hospital:

Chase, Dunby, Ellie, and Frank had just entered into the hospital and walked up to a receptionist desk.

"Hello, how can I help you officers," said the receptionist.

"We're looking for a girl named Sally Pitcher," Ellie said.

"Just one second. Sally Pitcher to Mercy's heart reception desk please," said the receptionist.

Within a few minutes Sally had arrived at the desk. At the sight of the police she freaked out.

"Oh my God cops! Listen, is this about the shoplifting I did? I swear I wouldn't do it again!" Sally cried.

"Uhh… no, we're not here for that," Dunby said.

"Oh, thank God! Then what is it," Sally said.

"Uh miss do you happen to know a woman named Natalia Kowalski?" Chase asked.

"Why yes. But if you're looking for her then she's not here. Come to think of it no one in this hospital had seen her," Sally said.

"Well there's a reason why," Chase said.

"Why is that?" Sally asked.

"Well um…", Chase said.

"You see um…", Ellie said.

"Natalia got kidnaped," Frank blurted out.

"WHAT!" Sally shouted.

Dunby, Ellie and Chase gave a really annoyed look.

"What? You guys were just like 'ummm'", Frank said.

"Oh God Lia…" Sally said before she begin crying. Ellie went to her side and comfort her.

"Were sorry for what happen but as far we know she was walking home from work. Do you know what her path is?" Dunby said.

"Yes…" Sally said.

Dunby then got out a map, "Then point it out, please."

Sally got out a pencil and drew a trail from where the hospital was to Natalia's house.

"Thank you for your corporation ma'am. We'll do everything to find Natalia," Chase said.

"Okay," Sally said.

Dunby then showed this to Ted Baxter, "I want everyone to search everything in this trail. Understand me Ted?"

"Yes chief", Ted replied.

Ted then left the building in a flash and the search began.

Meanwhile:

Natalia had slowly opened her eyes and she was surrounded by darkness.

"Huh where am I?"

"Hey! I think she's awake," said a man's voice.

"Good. Take the bag off of her," said another man.

The bag that was covering Natalia's face was removed. What she realized she was tied up and saw 3 men in front of her.

"What's going on? UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!" Natalia demanded.

"Calm yourself down women. If you remain cooperative then we won't hurt you," said a third man.

"Who are you jerks?"

"My name is Fred Grimes," said the third man.

"Where am I?"

"That's none of your business toots," said one of the 2 men who was clearly Fred's henchmen.

"Why am I here?"

"I think I'll let my boss answer that question", said Fred.

"Hello again Ms. Kowalski", said a British familiar voice.

"What? It can't be…"

The figure stepped out of the shadows and the person was none other than Forrest Blackwell.

"Happy to see me Ms. Kowalski?" said the evil grey hair man.

"NO!" Natalia shouted.

"Really? Oh what a shame. I thought someone like you might miss me."

"Well it ain't me," Natalia said before she kicked Blackwell. "AHHH. Take her away!", said Blackwell

With that said the 2 henchmen grabbed her and started to drag her away

"You just wait! Chase will find me and put your butts behind bars!", Natalia said

"Chase? You mean good old Chase McCain? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..I'm…COUNTING ON IT" Blackwell said

"Why? What do you want with him?"

"Oh my dear Kowalski. If I told you that it will ruin the surprise I have for him. But for now your my prisoner and you maybe never getting out", Blackwell said

As Natalia struggled to get freed the henchmen just dragged her away


	5. Chapter 5: Shocking news

The Proposal Chapter 5

Somewhere elsewhere (the same day)

Natalia was being dragged hallway by the 2 henchmen

"You 2 sons of a bricks better let me go!"

The 2 henchmen just ignored her

"My boyfriend is a cop you know!", Natalia shouted again

"We know toots", the first henchmen said

"Now shut up!", said the second henchmen

The 2 just kept dragging Natalia until they got to a door and open it. They then entered the room and threw Natalia on the ground and left the room leaving Natalia in there

"Uggh where am I", Natalia asked herself

"Aw getting lonely already", said the voice of Blackwell

"Blackwell?", said Natalia

Natalia looked up and saw a TV screen slide down from the ceiling and saw Blackwell's face on it

"Oh don't worry my dear Kowalski", said Forrest, "I sent you a visitor to keep you…..company"

At that Moment a door opened and figure had walked in the room and Natalia had gasped at the person

"Rex Fury?!", Natalia said

"Looking for someone?", said Fury

"How did you-"

"I help him escaped from Albatross last night

"But you-"

"Fired him? Of course I did. But I have decided to give him another chance", Forrest said, "I'll leave 2 alone now". With that said the TV Screen automatically turned off

"Now I like to do a little thing called 'payback'", Rex said as he cracked his knuckles and Natalia gulped.

oooooooooooooooooooo

15 Minutes after Ted left the hospital some of the LCPD had found a few things that might help find Natalia. Late last night Natalia had been kidnapped by a person or a group of people .Chase, Dunby, Frank, and Ellie quickly rushed to the scene as soon Ted Baxer had called. The area that they have arrived to was near a park like area. They saw allot police men and women walking around. Chase was the first out of one of the cars, followed by the others.

"Alright Baxer. What do you got?", Dunby said

"Well as the men were looking around we did find this", Ted said. He then holds up what looked like a purse

"That's Natalia's!", Chase shouted.

"Where did you find it", Dunby said

"Over there", Ted said as he pointed and walked over there.

When they walked to area where the purse was found, they saw other stuff that was supposedly in the purse. They also saw small circles of blood which alarmed Chase

"Is that Natalia's blood?", Chase asked

"We haven't got to that yet", Ted said

"Let me take a look", Ellie said

Ellie then got out her police communicator and began to scan the blood. Few seconds later the communicator bleeped

"According to the communicator, this is Natalia's blood", Ellie said "But the good news is that since there's a small amount of blood I think she got hit on the head"

"The question is who or what did", Chase said

"Hey guys. I found a stick thingy and it has a little bit of red stuff", Frank shouted

Everyone turned and saw Frank hold what looked like a bat in his hand

"Where did you find that Frank honey", Ellie asked

"Over there", Frank said as he pointed a are near the bushes. "I don't know what this red stuff is though. Could be jelly", Frank said as he was about to lick it before Dunby stopped him

"You idiot! That's not Jelly. THAT'S BLOOD!", Dunby said

"Oh", Frank said before he stuck his tongue back in

"Is that blood Natalia's", Chase said

Ellie then took her communicator and scan the blood and the bat and compared it to the blood on the ground

"Yep. The blood on the bat matches the one on the ground", Ellie said

"So Natalia was hit on the head", Dunby said as he took a bite out of his donut

"Now the question is who took her", Chase said

As the group was still looking around and police officer had franticly ran to the group

"Chief…..Dunby", said the officer as he was taking deep breaths. He obviously had run up there

"Call down Carl. What is it", Chase asked

"Rex….Albatross….escape", Carl said

"In English please?", Dunby said

"Rex Fury escaped from Albatross!", Carl said

"What!", Chase and Dunby shouted at the same time

"How did this happened?", Dunby

"We don't know", Carl

"McCain! Get down to Albatross and figure out what happened"

"Yes chief", Chase replied

Within 20 minutes Chase had arrived at Albatross Island. As he entered on the docks he was greeted by Warden Stonewall.

"Chase! Thank goodness you're here", said the warden

"I heard about Fury's escape. Can you please take me to his cell?", Chase asked the warden

"Yes"

"Lead the way then".

Chase followed the warden to Rex's cell. At least he didn't have to sneak in there again. When they got to the cell Chase saw a big hole on the wall, Bigger than the one from last time.

"What happen here?", Chase asked

"Well according to the guards they heard a huge explosion that sounded like it was here. They came here and saw Rex gone", Stonewall explained

"Are they're security camera's outside warden"

"Yes Chase"

"Can I see them and bring them back to the station?"

"I suppose"

"Thank you, and I will get Rex back here"

Back at the station 7:30 PM

Chase had given the security tapes to Dunby so he can view them. As mostly everyone in the station, including Frank and Ellie, watching the tape they noticed something. The person who was supposedly breaking fury out had greyish hair.

"Well its official. Someone broke Fury out of Albatross", Dunby said

"Do you think he's the one that kidnapped Natalia", Ellie said

"Probably, But if you look at the time this was shot it's around midnight. Natalia was captured around 11:30".

"So it's possible that the person helped Fury escaped might've kidnapped Natalia", Frank said

"Possibly, But the question is…who?" ,Chase said

"You guys don't think Blackwell is behind this", Ted said, "After all he did swear your revenge on you"

"Hey guys. Look at the compuper", Frank said.

Everyone then turned their attention on the computer

"1 new message", said the computer, "Arrive at 7:34 PM by anonymous. Message for Officer Chase McCain. Written part of the message: Dear McCain, if you haven't already guessed we have your girlfriend and yes she's alive. We ha video part of the message but only for your eyes. If you showed this video message to any of the LCPD we will kill Natalia. Sincerely F.G

Then in front of the computer disk then popped out. It was toe suppose video message for Chase.

"Huh. I didn't know our computer can do that", Chase said.

Neither did anyone else. Chase then picked up the disk and looked it over

"Chase, are you sure you want to see the disk alone. What if he's bluffing', Ellie said

"I'm not taking any chances. Especially with Natalia's life on the line", Chase said, "I'm going to watch this at my apartment.

"Alright then honey, good luck" Ellie said

Chase's apartment

Chase had put the disk in and waits for it to load and the video start

"Hello? Is this thing on?", said a man's voice, "oh it is okay", "Hello Chase McCain, my name is Fred Grimes. As you may know by now I have your girlfriend. My boss would be here right now but he had to do some important business to do. Anyways if you want to see Natalia okay then come to the Big old tree in Bluebell National park tomorrow at around 8:00 Pm. If you bring any member of the LCPD then your girlfriend will just had to say bye, bye. What's that? Well it sounds like your girlfriend would like to say something to you."

Fred then turned the camera a showed Natalia tied up to a chair with Rex Fury next to her. Natalia looked pretty beat up badly

"CHASE! IT'S A TRAP! THE PERSON BEHIND THIS IS FORR-", Natalia said before Rex hit her to shut her up, which angered Chase.

"Hey McCain! Natalia is pretty fun hurt allot", Rex said before he hit her again and causing Natalia to whimper a bit.

The camera was then put back in front of Grimes

'Aww…Sounds like she can't wait to see you. Well anyways got to go. Tata", Frank said before he shut off the camera

Chase couldn't help how Natalia's doing right now. From what he saw in the video, they were brutally torturing her, and worse Rex is there. For all Chase knows, Rex could be hurting Natalia badly right now. For now, all Chase knows that she's still alive and go to Bluebell tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape?

The Proposal Chapter 6

Bluebell National Park

Chase was walking to the ranger station at Bluebell National Park. Last night he had seen a video by a man name Fred Grimes telling him to meet him by the old tree. Chase's police communicator then started ringing. Chase then answered it. It was Ellie.

"Chase. Are you at the park?," Ellie said

"Yes Ellie", Chase replied.

"Good. I told my uncle that you're coming. Maybe he can help you somehow Chase," Ellie said.

"Thanks Ellie. I'll call you if things don't turn out as planned," Chase said.

"Alright Chase. Good luck", Ellie said before she turned off the communicator.

Chase then walked up to sheriff Huckleberry's station. If anyone knows Bluebell National Park its Ellie's uncle, Huckleberry. Chase walked up to the door of the station and knocked on it.

"Sheriff Huckleberry? Are you home?," Chase said

"I'm coming!," Said a voice.

Seconds later the door opened. The person was Huckleberry

"Ah hello Chase," Huckleberry said

"Hi Huckleberry. Ellie probably told you I was coming," Chase said

"She did. She told me what happen to Natalia," Huckleberry said.

"Oh. She did?," Chase said.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Anyways Ellie said I can help you somehow," Huckleberry said.

"Yeah. I got a message supposedly from Natalia's kidnappers and it said to meet them by the old tree. Do you know where it is Huckleberry?" Chase asked.

"Why yes. I can take you there," Huckleberry said.

"Good. I need to be there around 8,"Chase said.

"Not a problem. Follow me Chase," Huckleberry said.

Sometime later the pair we're close to the old tree.

"How much farther Huckleberry", Chase asked.

"Not much longer Chase," Huckleberry replied.

As they kept on walking Chase had just thought of something. What if the people he was supposed to meet are dangerous? Chase doesn't want to risk Huckleberyy getting hurt.

"Huckleberry, I think I better handle this alone," Chase suggested

"Why do you say that Chase?," Huckleberry replied

"Huckleberry, These kinds of people I'm dealing with are more dangerous then poachers. These kind of people can kill you," Chase said.

"Ok Chase. If you say so," Huckleberry said.

"One more thing sheriff," Chase said.

"What Chase?," Huckleberry said.

"Take this," Chase said as he handed his communicator.

"Why are you giving me your communicator Chase? Don't you need it?," Huckleberry said.

"I told Ellie that if things don't go as planned then I call her," Chase said.

"And…..?,".

"And if I'm not back tomorrow morning I need you to call her. Understand," Chase said.

"Okay Chase. Good luck,".

"Thank you Huckleberry,".

The two had part ways and Chase had begun walking to the Old tree. As he kept walking he can't stop wondering about Natalia. Poor girl must be terrified or worst dying, but Chase is so close to finding her. Chase was getting closer until he heard noises.

"Would you please be quiet you idiot he could be nearby," said a voice.

"What the?," Chase said.

Chase then quietly walked up to a bush. He then took a peek and saw 2 men in front of the old tree. Judging on what they were wearing they wear Rex's henchmen. Chase then looked at his watch and it was 7 minutes till 8.

"Huh. Guess I'm, early," Chase said to himself. He then stayed quiet to listen to the conservation.

"Who could be nearby?,", said the second man.

"Chase McCain you idiot!,", said the first man as he slapped the second man.

"McCain? Why are we waiting for him?," said the second man.

"Because Rex told us to Tuna brain! Also we we're told when Chase gets here we ambush him knocked him out and let Rex deal with him," said the first man.

"Oh really?," Chase said as he stepped out of the bush.

"MCCAIN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!," said the first man.

"Guess Rex didn't tell you that I was and early bird," Chase said.

"Boss what do we do?," said the second man.

"Get him you idiot!," said the first man.

The 2 men had attempted to attack Chase but Chase had just swiftly dodged them and took them out. As Chase walked to the already passed ot second thug, he walked to the first man and picked him uo by the shirt collar.

"Please. Don't hurt me, I'll do anything!,", pleaded the first man.

"I won't. But I want to know something and don't waste time lying," Chase said.

"Alright! I'll tell you anything!," Said the henchmen.

"Where's Natalia," Chase asked.

"Who? The blond girl?," Said the henchmen.

"Yes the blond girl," Chase said.

"She's in our new waterfall base near Bluebell Lake. I swear!," Said the henchmen .

"And , are you working for someone besides Rex Fury?" Chase said.

"Ummmmm," Said the henchmen .

"ANSWER ME!," Chase shouted.

"Alright! I'm also working for Forrest Blackwell!," The henchmen said.

"I knew it. How do I get to the hideout?," Chase asked.

"There's a secret entrance near here. It's near a big rock. Just sit on it and the entrance will open!," The henchman said.

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know," Chase said as he knocked the man out. He then handcuffed the two on a tree.

Chase then followed the man's directions. Before long he was near Bluebell lake. He enjoyed the scenery for a short before he realized what he was doing earlier. He then found a really bick rock and sat on it. As he did a bush next to him moved to the side by itself. Chase walked over to it and saw a hole on the ground.

"Well what do you know? A hole under the bush. Clever.I better jump in there", Chase said.

With that said Chase then jumped into the hole while saying, "YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…".

Chase then stumbled into a huge room. There boxes and cars and all kinds of stuff.

"Wow. What a ride. Well at least its better than the time you throw up when you were 9 Chase. Alright got to focus," Chase said as he hid behind a bow. "Now if I was a prisoner we would I be? Hmmm, ".

Chase than 2 men got out of a door on the left and one man from the right.

"How's the prisoner Tom?," said the man on the right.

"The prisoner? Oh she's alright. She's just crying her eyes out like a scared little girl," Said the man who was supposedly Tom.

"Uhh Tom, she is a girl", said the man next to Tom.

"I know that you idiot!," said Tom.

"Okay sorry,", said the man next to him.

The 3 men then started walking to the door on the right.

"Well that was easy," Chase remarked.

Chase then quietly went to the left door. Within luck, he had found 2 men guarding the door. Chase then heard loud crying from the other side of the door. It sounded like Natalia's

"Shut up Kowalski!," One of the guards said as he hit the door causing the crying noise to be a little quieter. Chase has gotten mad at him for shutting Natalia up like that. It was just plain mean. Chase had to figure out how to get them away from the door without causing a ruckus with the other guards. Chase then noticed what looked like an intercom. He then got an idea. He walked to the intercom and pushed the button.

"Attention fellow henchmen," Chase said while doing a very good voice impression of Blackwell," This is Forrest Blackwell. Report to the main room immediately," Chase said.

The 2 guards fell for that and left the room. Chase then walked to the door and looked in the little window on the door. What he saw was Natalia sitting on the edge of a bed with her hands covering her eyes and was supposedly crying. Chase then saw what looked like a microphone next to the door. Chase figured this door was voice activated. He then pushed a button the on it.

"Please speak into the microphone".

"Open the cell door please", Chase said while doing his Blackwell impression.

"Access denied".

"Shot now what?," Chase said. Chase had thinked about it for a bit then he got another idea.

"Yo open up this door now," Chase said while doing a Rex Fury impression

"Voice print approved. Hand print necessary for more certification ".

"Open up this door or I'll puch your electronics ut!," Chase said

"Hand print not necessary, you are Rex Fury."

"Am I good and voice impressions or what," Chase said

Chase watched the door opened slowly. He then approached the entrance once the door was fully opened. He saw Natalia looked up to him. She looked very weak and beaten up

"Chase? Is that you?", Natalia asked.

"Yes Natalia. It's me, " Chase replied.

"Oh Chase", Natalia cried out as she sprang from the bed she was sitting on and ran up to Chase and hugged him tightly and cried.

"Shh…..it's okay. You'll be fine", Chase while trying to calm her down.

"Chase. I've been through so much pain for the past few days", Natalia said while she was still crying, "Rex kept beating me every moment I was here. It was awful Chase".

"It's all over now. Let get you out of here". Chase said

"Oh I don't think so McCain", Said a familiar voice.

Chase and Natalia turned and to their horror they saw Forrest Blackwell

"Blackwell," Chase said

"Ahh, hello McCain. Long time no see," Blackwell taunted

"What do you want?," Chase asked

" Oh my dear McCain. All I want is a dish best served cold. In other words revenge," Blackwellsaid

"That's not happening, because today you'll be put behind bars," Chase said.

"Oh I don't think so McCain. Oh boys," Blackwell said. Just then a couple of henchmen came up. "Boys. Kill McCain".

With that say some of the men attepted to kill Chase but Chase had overpowered him. Bu the more Chase knocked down the more they came. Chase realized this is becoming dangerous for Natalia. Chase quickly knocked out one of the henchmen.

"NATALIA. RUN!" Chase said

"What?", Natalia said.

"Save yourself!', Chase shouted.

"I'm leaving you!", Natalia said.

"I'll be okay Just run!", Chase said as he was taking out another henchmen.

Natalia was reluctant but soon begin to run. She ran as fast as she can till she was out of breath. As she was taking her breath she looked around and saw the she was far away from Chase. As she was about to walk something grabbed her blue jacket.

"Not so fast Kowalski," said Rex Fury. "Now that McCain is here, there's no use for keeping you alive now".

Rex then got a gun out. Natalia then unzipped her jacket and ran being chased by Fury. Natalia then entered a room with a big window with the waterfall on the other side and a table in the middle. As the door opened again she quickly got on the other side of the table and ducked as Fury fired his gun shattering a window in the progress.

"I know you're in here Kowalski. Come out and I might not kill you," Fury demanded.

"Rex. I'm sorry for what I did", Natalia said as she slowly got up.

"Oh its to late toots. Now say your prayers," Rex said as her pointed the gun towards her.

Natalia looked around desperately finding a way to escape. She saw the now glassless window. She knew she could possibly drown but she rather have that then get shot. As Rex was about to pull the trigger Natalia then jumped out of the window and fall down to where the waterfall was. Within minutes Natalia feel herself touching the water. Seconds later she resurface a few feet from the waterfall and took a big gasp of air. She's then feeling weak and used her remaining strength to swim to the shore of the lake far from the waterfall. Natalia then finally got the shore and laid on her back facing the starry night sky. She was cold, hungry and alone. She had lost her jacket the only source of warmth to that monster. Not only is that Chase in there. She couldn't believe Chase had risked his life for her and she couldn't help but worry. Natalia then felt really tired and her eyes feel really heavy. She then close them entering a very cold agonizing sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: found

The Proposal Chapter 7

Rex Fury, one of the most dangerous criminals in Lego City, was looking down at the bottom of the waterfall. Minutes ago Natalia, the person that ratted him out 3 years ago, had jumped away from him, and he was angry. He wanted to finish her off and what does he get? Her blue jacket that was in his other hand. He then turned away and bumped into one of his henchman.

"What is it Larry?," Fury asked.

"We got McCain sir. Oh and Blackwell would like to see you", Larry said.

"Alright. Now go away Larry!," Fury shouted.

Larry did what he did and walked away. Rex walked down the hall back to the prison door where Black well was.

"Ahh hello Mr. Fury", Blackwell said.

"Don't call me that and is it true we caught McCain?," Rex asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. One of my guys knocked him out from behind. Did you "finish off" Ms. Kowalski,?", Blackwell said.

"Well umm….no,", Rex said.

"WHAT? WHY?!," Blackwell demanded.

"The darn bitch jumped out of the window. All I got is her jacket,".

"Which window did she jumped out Rex?,".

"The one in the planning room, behind the waterfall,".

"I see. It looks

"What are you talking about boss?,".

"Oh Rex, jumping off Bluebell waterfall is clearly suicide. It makes things perfect,".

"Umm boss how does it make things more perfect,".

"Think about it Rex. How do you think McCain will react?,"

"Oohh I see where you're going with this Blackwell,".

"Thank you Rex. Now we better let McCain know about his girlfriend's 'unfortunate demise',".

"Oh yeah,".

The pair then walked into the cell that Chase McCain was in. He was sitting on a bench with chains on his wrists. He looked up at them.

"Blackwell," Chase muttered.

"Hello Mr McCain. I hope you're making yourself at home," Blackwell taunted.

"A couple of chains won't stop me for escaping and arresting you, Blackwell," Chase said.

"Oooooooooh I'm so scared. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Blackwell said mockingly.

"Listen. You may have caught me but Natalia is out there and by tomorrow the LCPD will be here and you'll be put behind bars," Chase said.

"Oh I wouldn't be saying that Chase," Blackwell said.

"Why?," Chase ask.

"Oh where are my matters. Oh Rex, do show our guest the last thing that had," Blackwell said.

At that moment Rex had came in the cell and thru Natalia's blue jacket on the floor. Chase immediately recognize the jacket as Natalia's.

"Oh no. What did you did to her?!," Chase demanded.

"Oh McCain, we didn't do anything to her. She basically choose suicide to save herself," Blackwell said.

"You're-you're-you're lying," Chase said.

"Oh I'm afraid not McCain. I think you're girlfriend is really dead. Now if you'll excuse me I have some important business to do,". Blackwell said before leaving the room.

As the door shut Chase manage to reach for Natalia's jacket and hold it tight and close to him. Tears then went out of his eyes. Outside Forrest and Rex had just left the cell

"So what now boss?," Rex asked.

"Now what happens that with McCain heartbroken about his sweethearts death He'll be no match for us. Guard!," Forrest said.

"Yes boss," said the guard.

"Make sure McCain doesn't escape. And tell the henchmen that tomorrow night Chase McCain shall be...executed," Forrest said.

"Yes boss," the guard replied.

"And Rex, It'll be my honor to let you kill McCain yourself," Blackwell said.

"Why me?" Rex asked.

"Oh nothing. Its just that since didnt kill Ms. Kowalski before her 'unfortunate fall', I thought just make up for that you can kill McCain," Blackwell said.

"Alright fair enough," Rex said.

"Good now if you'll excuse me I must retire to my slumber now," Foresst said before he walked away.

Rex then began to walk down the hall and has been thinking that somehow Natalia probably survive. He remembered a few years ago when he robbed gold from the Bluebell mine he jumped off the same waterfall and survive. He wanted to be sure that Natalia had died. He then approached the of his henchmen named Eddie and Spikey.

"Hey Rex. why did you call us," Eddie asked.

"Listen I need you 2 guys to do something without Forrest finding out," Rex said.

"Well what is it?," Spikey asked.

"I need you guys to search the woods tomorrow morning and make sure that Natalia is dead," Rex said.

"Are you sure you want to do this. Cause what if Forrest finds out?," Eddie asked.

"I don't care. Just go out and find her alright?," Rex said.

"What if we do find her alive?,"Spikey asked.

"Then kill her," Rex said.

"How boss," Spikey asked.

"Shoot her, stab her, drown her, feed her to bears! I don't care! Just make sure she isn't alive alright?," Rex said.

"YESSIR," the 2 henchmen said.

"Good," Said Fury.

Morning had slightly arisen as Sheriff Duke Huckleberry had just woken up. He noticed that Chase isn't still at the forrest station but decide to give him a couple hours. He had been instructed by Chase that if he doesn't return then he'll have to call the police station in Lego City. Duke got up from his bed and had gotten a cup of coffee. Just as he was enjoying his coffee he had heard a squirrel squeaking. He turned around and Duke saw his pet squirrel Derek.

"Well morning Derek, want coffee?,"Duke asked. Derek nodded his head no and was squeaking a bit franticly.

"What's the matter boy?," Duke ask the squirrel.

Derek then ran off in a hurry.

"Wait boy!", Duke said.

He then got into his small jeep and followed Derek. After a while They stopped at Bluebell lake. Huckleberry then got out of his car.

"Uh Derek why are we here?," Duke asked.

"Sqeak sqeak!" Derek shouted as he pointed to what looks like a blond hair girl on the lake shores.

"Oh my BlueBell!," Duke shouted.

He ran over near the body and checked for a pulse and there was a beat. The girl looked wet and familiar.

'I better get her to the station now," Duke said. He picked up the girl and carried her to the car and he took her back to the station.

Few hours later

Natalia had open her eyes very slowly. She groaned out of exhaustion. Once she fully opened her eyes she slowly sat up and looked around. She looked like she was in a cabin of some sort but she can't rest now. She needs to find out if these people were friends or foes. Just then she heard a squeak, she turned her head to the other way and saw a reddish orangish squirrel. She had no idea what to say.

"Uuuhhhhh hello little squirrel," Natalia said nervously.

The squirrel squeaked and ran off to another room. Few minutes later a man with a brown fluffy mustache walking with some soup.

"Morning little lady," the man politely .

"Uuhh hi. Do I know you?," Natalia asked.

"I don't think so. By the way the names Sheriff Duke Huckleberry ma'am," the man said as he .gave her the soup.

"Wait a minute you're that guy who was helping me find my dad in the woods last year!," Natalia pointed .out.

"Oh yeah I remember you now," Duke said, "How is he by the way?,".

"Fine and still working," Natalia replied.

"Thats good. I never got your name by the way," Duke said.

"Natalia," she replied.

"Natalia? asin Natalia Kowalski?," Duke asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well Chase McCain came by last night to come look for you. Speaking of which he hasn't came back yet. I wonder why?," Duke said.

Natalia gasp when she just remebered that Chase had been captured by Forresst Blackwell.

"Oh my god! I almost forgot about Chase," Natalia exclaimed.

"Why? whats the matter?," Duke asked.

"Chase has been captured," Natalia said.

"Oh my blueberry! I gotta call the station," Duke said, "Good thing Chase gave me his communicator."

Duke then picked up Chase's police communicator that was on a desk.

"The only problem is that I have no idea how to use it," Duke said.

"I'll call the station. Chase taught me how to use this," Natalia said.

"Good luck little lady," Duke said when he left the room so he can feed Derek.

"Alright...how do I do this?," Natalia said before she stopped and think for a minute. "Ah yes!".

Natalia turned on the communicator. She looked around on it and found Chase's contacts list and she picked Ellie and called her.

"Chase is that you," Ellie asked.

"No Ellie. Its Natalia," Natalia said.

"Natalia? I thought you were kidnapped," Ellie said.

"I was but we have something else important to do," Natalia said.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Chase has been captured and get this. Forrest Blackwell is behind this too and broke Rex out of Albatross," Natalia said.

"Really?" Ellie said.

"Yes. Can get everyone up here. I'm at the ranger station," Natalia said.

"Alright we'll all be there in a heartbeat," Ellie said before she hanged up.

Natalia put the communicator down and whispered to herself.

"Don't worry Chase. We'll find you.


End file.
